Game Credits of Patrick McCallum: The Fakes (2005)
Patrick McCallum's The Fakes * Game Creator: Patrick McCallum and David M. Lawrence Designed and Developed by Swordfish Studios (Birmingham, United Kingdom) * Development Director: Julian Widdows * Project Lead: Patrick McCallum * Lead Programmer: Tim Austin * Senior Programmers: Zafar Qamar, Mike Stimpson * Programmers: Dan Byrd, Rich Carless, Rob Wilson * Additional Programming: Tom Hammersley, Steven Williams * Lead Artists: John Court, Andrew Taylor * Senior Artists: Chris Rocks, Gordon Theobald * Artists: Justin Batchelor, Dan Cook, Matt Stephens, Andy Stewart * Animator: Tim Birks * Senior Level Designer: Gavin Cooper * Level Designers: Christopher Stevens, Stephen James-Friedman, Steve March * Scriptors: Nick Hall, Amanda Jeffrey, Colin Nicholls * Music Programming and Original Scores: Russ Ballard * Sound Designer: Dan Rouns, Danny Fox, Annie West, Jane Hounds, Sally Endsfield * Audio Directors: Rick Wyatt, Emily Seymour, Dan Farrell, Neil Bass * Sound Effects: Rick White, Todd Robbins, Jane Miles * Audio Programming: Neil Barks, Dave Wright * Sound Programming: Dan Hopkins * Additional Music: Jun Senoue * Lead Tester: Stuart Williams * Testers: Stuart Clenton, Gavin Clark Little Turtle Company * Optical: Richard Swanson * Tittle: Rick Wyatt Voice Recordings * Voice Recording Editors: Thomas Holmes (Thompson Entertainment), Rick Weiss (Nelson Associates), Gregory Landis (Walt Disney Foundations) * Voice Files Operation: Thompson Entertainment, Nelson Associates, Walt Disney Foundations * Voice Recording Producer: Steve Sharp * Voice Recording Director: Neil Larsen * Voice Recorded at: Streetwise Studios (Hayward, California) Voice Talent * Patrick Swayze as Senator Richard "Rick" Henson * Adam Woodyatt as Tom Blair * Christopher Rich as Chief Neil Hoffman * Amy Adams as Ms. Annie Kane * Will Wright as Mr. Mark Goodman * Nathan Lane as Dr. Neil Young * Jon St. John as Chief Technician Max Hawks * John Cleese as President Andy Wilson * Eric Idle as Professor Rick Williams * Christopher McDonald as Sgt. Karl Harvey * June Brown as Chief Director Annie Stephenson * John Altman as Police Chief Andrew Wilde * Christopher Knight as Neil Burbank * Carl Pullman as Bruce Grahams * Glenn Shorrock as Commander Christopher Blackwell * Steven Blum as Robin the Thunders * Bill Farmer as Older Andy Richards/Younger Jack Greats * Nick Jameson as Younger Andy Richards/Older Jack Greats * Roger L. Jackson as Cargo Managers/Nuclear Managers * Paul Eiding as Jukebox Players/Disco Managers/Janitors Man * Neil Cooke as Waiters/Bar Man/Housekeeping Man * Annie Goose as Waitress/Bar Woman/Housekeeping Woman/Janitor Woman/Elder Jane Towers/Younger Emily Moon * Todd Kellyn as Taxi Drivers/Car Thugs * Steve Clarke as Giant Dolls/Tin-Can/Tiny Canned/Managers * Dave Neil as Helicopter Pilot/Pilots * David Fishers as Old Jack Lowenthal/Young Fred Rosenthal * Ann Flash as Younger Jane Towers/Elder Emily Moon * Dave Fights as Medic #1/Fireman #2/Cop #1 * Jack Goose as Medic #2/Fireman #1/Cop #2 * Todd Frost as Policeman #1/Policeman #2 * Soldier: Dan Weiken, Andy Bears, Andrew Fox, Jack Newman, Danny Slake, Dan Birds, Donald Walker, Danny Byrd, Dan Holmes * Guards: Rupert Martin, Dan Hopkins, Neil Seymour, Mark Bers, Dan Vila, Leonard Walkers, Paul Alexander, Tom Readers, Danny Sokme * Gangs: Dan Hardman, Bill Hartman, Jack Cochran, Eddie Robinson, Rich Neil, Thomas Cochraine, Jack Palmer, Todd Feldman, Corey Rundgren, James Sands, Jeremy Thompson, Jerome Rosenthal, Elliott Wong, Elliot Thompson * The Natives: Bruce MacVittie, Casey Siemaszko, Chris Murney, Frank Vlastnik, Gene Jones, Geoffrey Arend, Gilbert Cruz, Jaime Blas Rodriguez, Jose Antonio, Raynor Scheine * The Fakes: Michael James, William Freeman, Chuck Davidson, Charles M. Archer, Charlie Hunters, Dave Charlies, Andy Freeman, Don Mann, Jack Stuarts, Dan Helen * Bullies: Jane Pans, Ann Ward, Annie Less, Annie Mann * Transformations: Jack Lloyd, Rick Floyd, Lloyd Williams, Floyd Alexander, Danny Hog, Andy Foxtrot * Narrated by: James Hopkins * Featuring: Dave Needham, Jane House, Robert Bird, Dan Byrd, Jane Needham, Annie Spaces, Robin Young, Rick Shooters * With: Henry Mann, Jane Glover, Amy Rosen, Annie Kinglsey, David Sexton * And: Jane Saxon, Christopher Stephenson, Alexander Stevenson, Rick Stephens, Richard Stevens * Production Managements: Dave Gong * Motion Capture: Knight Joy Entertainment * Motion Capture Talent: Dave Needham, Jane House, Robert Bird, Dan Byrd, Jane Needham, Annie Spaces, Robin Young, Rick Shooters, Henry Mann, Jane Glover, Amy Rosen, Annie Kinglsey, David Sexton, Jane Saxon, Christopher Stephenson, Alexander Stevenson, Rick Stephens, Richard Stevens * Other Motion Capture Performed by: Neil Cooke, Annie Goose, Todd Kellyn, Steve Clarke, Dave Neil, David Fishers, Ann Flash, Dave Fights, Jack Goose, Todd Frost, Dan Weiken, Andy Bears, Andrew Fox, Jack Newman, Danny Slake, Dan Birds, Donald Walker, Danny Byrd, Dan Holmes, Rupert Martin, Dan Hopkins, Neil Seymour, Mark Bers, Dan Vila, Leonard Walkers, Paul Alexander, Tom Readers, Danny Sokme, Dan Hardman, Bill Hartman, Jack Cochran, Eddie Robinson, Rich Neil, Thomas Cochraine, Jack Palmer, Todd Feldman, Corey Rundgren, James Sands, Jeremy Thompson, Jerome Rosenthal, Elliott Wong, Elliot Thompson, Bruce MacVittie, Casey Siemaszko, Chris Murney, Frank Vlastnik, Gene Jones, Geoffrey Arend, Gilbert Cruz, Jaime Blas Rodriguez, Jose Antonio, Raynor Scheine, Michael James, William Freeman, Chuck Davidson, Charles M. Archer, Charlie Hunters, Dave Charlies, Andy Freeman, Don Mann, Jack Stuarts, Dan Helen, Jane Pans, Ann Ward, Annie Less, Annie Mann, Jack Lloyd, Rick Floyd, Lloyd Williams, Floyd Alexander, Danny Hog, Andy Foxtrot * Cinematic: David M. Lawrence * Cutscene: Dan Neil, Ann Gross * Story by: Steve March, Patrick McCallum and David M. Lawrence Cutscene Creation - Ubisoft Entertainment * Movie Cutscenes: Northern Lights Company * In-game Cinematics: Tower Labs * Producer: Gaétan Richard * Associate Producer: Jean-Pierre Flayeux, Jean-Jacques Tremblay * Director: Marco Brambilla * Editor: Rob Auten * Artistic Director: Mario Galardo * Technical Director: Renaud Bergeron * Special FX: Raonull Conover, André De Angelis * Modelers: Frédéric Madore, Laurent Fortin, Robert Delacruz * Animators: Omar Morsy, Patrick Tassé, Richard Arroyo, Benoit Gagné, Andrew Ogawa, Patrick Pelletier, Bruno Rochefort, Allan Treitz, Dominic Vincent * Light and Set Artists: Patrick Cabana, Patrick Bérard, Alexandre Gagné, Ghislain Ouellet, François Pelletier * Texture Artists: Pascal Savignac, Jessica Larivé, Tram Luong * Rigging and Debug: Zacharie Dufault, Dany Asselin, Pierre-Luc Boily * Compositors: Simon Marinof, Louise McDonald, Martin Larrivée, Felix-Étienne Rocque Ingame Prerendered Cutscenes - Ubisoft Entertainment * Cinematic Studio Manager: Sophie Penziki * Assistant Director: Mathieu Breda * Lead SFX: Charles Beirnaert * Engine Capacities: Guillaume Marcel Sega of America, Inc. * COO: Naoya Tsurumi * President/COO: Simon Jeffery * Vice President Of Product Development: Bill Petro * Localization Producer: Kevin Frane * Vice President and Entertainment Marketing: Scott A. Steinberg * Senior Brand Manager: Don Mesa * Assisant Product Manager: Yosuke Moriya * Creative Service Manager: Chris Mowry * Public Relations Manager: Erica Roger * QA Project Lead: Shawn Dobbins * Assisant QA Project Lead: Josh Pfeiffer Sega Europe, Ltd. * CEO: Naoya Tsurumi * President/COO: Mike Hayes * Creative Director: Matthew Woodley * Director Of European Marketing: Gary Knight * Head Of Brand Marketing: Helen Nicholas * European PR Manager: Lynn Daniel * Assisant Brand Manager: Claire Brummell * International Brand Manager: Ben Chalmers-Stevens * Development Director: Gary Dunn * Localization Producer: Akiko Uchida * Localization Team: Daniela Kaynert, Brigitte Nadesan, Marta Lois González, Giuseppe Rizzo * QA Manager: Mark LeBreton * QA Supervisor: Darius Sadeghian * QA Team Lead: Julie Metior Additional Works by Mad Doc Software * With help from Core Team: Anson Tsai, Chris Forsythe, Edmon Carreon, Eric Cordier, Dr. Ian Lane Davis, Ken Davis, James Wiley Fleming, Megan Hike, Michael Swiderek, Patrick Williams, Rick Knox, Scott Downey, Tim Jones * Special Thanks to: All Staff Members And Their Families * Software and Tools: CRIWARE and the CRI Middleware logo are c 2001-2005 CRI Middleware Co Ltd., All rights reserved. * And a Very Special Thanks to all families and birth, they also die, want to extend a very special thanks to all our families, our love, and our finished! Thank you. An Patrick McCallum Productions (in associate with The David M. Lawrence Company) * With a big cheers to all the staff at Swordfish and everyone who's supported us but especially: Trevor Williams, Lee Mather, Adrian Williams, Kerry Dudley, Paul Finnegan, John Scorah, Bob Spour, Chris Lee, Jo Dray, Steve Thompson, Robert Watkins, Greg Whitfield, Rob Love, Rob Precious, Brett Butcher, Paul Topping, Criterion, Mick Morris, Brian Mitchell, Audiomotion, Tony Liviabella, Pat Hill, SN Systems, Toby, The Sound Company, Gamespy, Logitech, Andrea D'Orta, Creative Labs, Maria and P'nut, Carolyn, Deb and Alexander, Emily, Derek E., Derek and Beryl, The League of Gentlemen, Mike's Mum, Elaine R., Cheats and Tips, Neelam and Maariya, John and Sylvia, Barb, Gemma, Sarah, Michelle, Leah, Penny, Amanda and Joshua, Denise * Special Thanks: The Far Cry Engine, Lawrence Holland, Jude Cole, Graham Gouldman, Yuji Naka, Jean-Marie Messier, Takashi Iizuka, John Miles, Jane Coleman, Roy Ballard, Baked Beans - Poppa Loves You!, Glenn, Judy and Kelli, Anouchka Van Riel, Everyone at Swordfish Studios * Executive Producers: Hisao Oguchi Presented by SEGA © Sega of America, Inc. 2005